looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bugs Bunny's Thanksgiving Diet
Bugs Bunny's Thanksgiving Diet is a 1979 Looney Tunes Thanksgiving television special. It premiered on CBS on 15 November 1979. Plot As Thanksgiving approaches, Bugs Bunny is a dietitian dispensing dubious advice to his fat-conscious friends. Bugs says that carrots are the cure for all dietary woes, but this seems of small comfort to the likes of Yosemite Sam, who hankers after (gasp) rabbit meat, Wile E. Coyote, with his obsession for road runner, or Sylvester, who's a nervous wreck as a result of his simple desire for a Tweety Bird sandwich. One of Bugs' patients is an obese rabbit, who takes Bugs' advice to eat carrots, and Bugs sends her on way. Bugs' well-meaning advice seems to backfire on the male Looney Tunes characters. Sylvester seems to be the most earnest in his desire to rid himself of his obsession to eat Tweety, but when Bugs recommends fish instead, Sylvester's attempt to follow this advice ends in failure because he could not find a way to open canned fish. Some time after Thanksgiving, Bugs is back at work. He is then visited by a svelte, attractive female rabbit eating a carrot, who says her problem is that she cannot stop eating. Cartoons Featured * "Rabbit Every Monday" (Some of the dialogue during the oven party scenes in the cartoon were redubbed for the special)' * "Stop! Look! And Hasten!" (Uses the opening scene where Wile E. scavenges for food and then chases the Road Runner) * "Guided Muscle" (Uses scene where Wile E. is cooking a tin can only to throw it away only) * "Zip Zip Hooray!" (Uses scene where Wile E. explains why he chases the Road Runner, only to skip ahead to when he shows a cookbook entitled, "4,000 Recipes for Road Runner".) * "Beep, Beep" (The abstrusely designed rocket gag only) * "Tweet Dreams" (Uses some scenes from that cartoon including the flashbacks scenes from "Too Hop to Handle" and "Sandy Claws".) * "Birds Anonymous" (Uses scenes where Sylvester gives up eating Tweety, only to be tempeted by both TV and Radio and then uses another scene where he struggles to go to sleep only to run off crazily.) * "Freudy Cat " (Only uses the scene where Sylvester runs home, only to change to the next cartoon.) * "Canned Feud" (starts where Sylvester tried to find canned food in the cuppoards and ends with Sylvester trying to crush the can open with a piano) * "Trip for Tat" (Only uses the ending scene where Sylvester eats at an itlain resurtaunt only, provided that a small scene was changed where instead of swearing off birds, he swears off fish.) * "Bedevilled Rabbit" (Starts where Bugs reads information about the Tasmanian Devil, redubs a scene where Bugs Bunny explains to Taz that he doesn't serve rabbit on Thanksgiving, but instead serve Wild Turkey Surprise and ends where Taz, named Claude, gets beaten by his wife, Rosebud) Availability * This special has been released on VHS but not on DVD. Video Gallery lt thanksgiving diet foray credit.jpg Cast * Mel Blanc as Bugs Bunny, Porky Pig, Wile E. Coyote, Yosemite Sam, Sylvester, Tasmanian Devil, * June Foray as Millicent Credits * "Bugs Bunny's Thanksgiving Diet" * Voice Characterizations: Mel Blanc * Additional Voices: June Foray * Classic Cartoons * Directed by: Friz Freleng, Chuck Jones, Bob McKimson * Stories by: John Dunn, Warren Foster, Michael Maltese, Tedd Pierce * Music: Milt Franklyn, Carl Stalling * Film Editor: Treg Brown * This picture made under the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E., affiliated with AFL-CLO * © Copyright 1979 Warner Bros., Inc., 1949, 1950, 1952, 1955, 1957, 1958 The Vitaphone Corporation, 1962, 1965 Warner Bros. Pictures, Inc. All Rights Reserved * Layouts by: Robert Gribbroek, Maurice Noble, Hawley Pratt * Backgrounds by: Boris Gorelick, Philip DeGuard, Paul Julian, Tom O'Loughlin, Richard Thomas * Animation by: Ted Bonnicksen, Abe Levitow, Bob Bransford, Harry Love, Ken Champin, Manny Perez, Gerry Chiniquy, Tom Ray, Keith Darling, Virgil Ross, Arthur Davis, Richard Thompson, George Grandpré, Ben Washam, Ken Harris * Bugs Bunny's Thanksgiving Diet * Director: David Detiege * Story by: Jack Envart, Hal Geer * Layout by: Martin Strudler * Backgrounds by: Richard H. Thomas * Music: Harper MacKay * Musicians: Ethmer Roten - Flute * Film Editor: Jim Champin * Animation by: Bob Bransford, Virgil Ross, Chuck Harvey, Sonja Ruta, Norm McCabe, Ann Tucker, Jane Nordin, Lloyd Vaughn, Barbara Orme, Tiger West, Tom Ray, Richard Williams * Executive Producer: Hal Geer * Warner Bros. Television · A Warner Communications Company Category:Looney Tunes TV specials Category:1979 Category:Thanksgiving Specials Category:Featured Media Category:Cartoons directed by David Detiege Category:Cartoons written by Jack Enyart Category:Cartoons written by Hal Geer